Kisuk Tarth
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Jedi Members Biography Early Life Kisuk Tarth was born on Iridonia to a poor Zabrak clan. His family could not afford the traditional payments of the Iridonian Government so they lived away from major cities on Iridonia. Kisuk was Force sensitive and began to show abilities when he was 4 years old which began to draw the attentions of many Force users. An unknown armored sentient arrived to the Tarth homestead and explained to Kisuk’s clan about his Force sensitivity in order to aide them. They knew Kisuk had much potential and he could never strive with them so they gave Kisuk to the armored sentient who turned out to be a member of a Force using organization called the Jensaarai. Kisuk was taken to Susevfi where the organization was located and he began to train as a Jensaarai. Even at a young age, Kisuk had strong telekinetic abilities and showed much potential in the Force. Training His master taught him the views and the philosophy of the Jensaarai. He was taught that emotions were necessary but not in excess in combat. He was told that all extremes were not correct and a balance was needed to fully understand the Force. Kisuk was given his lightsaber at an early time in his training and was taught how to wield it and was taught the basics of many lightsaber forms. Like many Jensaarai, Kisuk was skilled in concealment powers such as cloak or stealth. He was also taught mind tricks necessary for a Jensaarai. At the end of his training, Kisuk finally created his cortosis Jensaarai armor which he molded to have the appearance of a Reek which were native to his homeworld. Adulthood He escalated to the rank of Defender and for many years remained in that rank honing his skills and abilities. The Jensaarai were isolated from the rest of the Galaxy and were either oblivious or uncaring of the galactic events. As such, they were seen as a minor force in the Galaxy not worth the times of any major organization. When the Saarai-kaar sent Kisuk outside the Suarbi system on a mission, he for the first time saw all the events that were occurring in the Galaxy. From that moment, Kisuk wanted to bring order to not only the Suarbi system but the entire galaxy. He saw the two major Force users in the Galaxy were the Sith and the Jedi. He personally viewed the two as being too extreme in their beliefs. The Sith overused their emotions and the Jedi restricted too many necessary emotions but in reality he knew little of both groups. To make a difference in the Galaxy he knew he had to leave the Jensaarai and join one of the two groups. He decided that his best choice would be the Jedi being that there more similarities between them than with the Sith. After constant request to join the Jedi, the Saarai-kaar agreed and spoke with the Grand Master to see if he would accept Kisuk into the order. It was agreed but it was said that Kisuk would have to start from the bottom of the ranks. The Zabrak agreed seeing it was necessary being that he had a limited knowledge of galactic events and of the Jedi. A month later, he found out that someone had attacked the Saurbi system and wiped out the Jensaarai. He was told that he was fortunate to have left at the time when he did or else he would have been killed. He stuck with his goal to bring order to the Galaxy. He also realized that he was one of the last Jensaarai in the Galaxy. Jedi Training Kisuk landed on Hapes where a Jedi Academy was located. He was greeted by a Jedi named Elric de Odin and asked what he was doing on Hapes. Kisuk explained his situation and the Jedi accepted the Jensaarai into the order. Elric became his master. Personality Kisuk is seen to keep to himself and does not speak in excess only speaking when necessary and when he has something to say. Being raised into the Jensaarai mentality, he believes in bringing order to the galaxy but by any means necessary. He has been known to use emotions in combat but never to point where he turns to the Dark Side. He speaks intelligently and strategically using the correct words to describe situations. He remains true to the Light Side but has a different outlook on the universe in which he doesn’t mind to explain to others who are interested. He is loyal and faithful and hates anyone who betrays their comrades.